


How Unfortunate

by Applecrust



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Etce, Fanfiction, Gay, M/M, Rival Relationship, Splatubers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-10 14:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15293793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applecrust/pseuds/Applecrust
Summary: ❝What the hell is wrong with you? You can't like him! You're straight!...At least you're supposed to be.❞(Fluffy Etcenberg fanfiction)





	1. Chapter 1

"Not like this!"

Etce watched, Forge Splattershot Pro in hand, as Rockenberg climbed back onto the small tower. When he reformed as an Inkling, sheer determination mingled with frustration was expressed on his face. He didn't waste a second before beginning to try and shoot Etce using his Jet Squelcher. The two went in circles on the tower, both of them trying to take out the other.

Etce and Rockenberg were nearing the end of their one-on-one Tower Control battle. The score was very close, with Rockenberg at 30 and Etce at 32. Time was down to the last ten seconds, and the tower itself was currently on Etce's route, so this final one-on-one fight would decide the winner. If Rockenberg was taken out, Etce could easily swipe the lead and win. If Etce went down, Rockenberg would win, already having the lead. Now, the fight was very heated, both of the players unwilling to lose.

" _Not like this!_ " Rockenberg repeated with a growl, growing frustrated as some of his shots kept missing. Etce himself was becoming more and more afraid with each shot that did strike him, but he wasn't about to lose to his only opponent. Of all the Inklings he could lose to, Rockenberg was not going to be one of them. Said Inkling attempted to shoot at Etce again, but he stood behind the pole in the middle of the tower before coming out and landing his own attacks. Each shot hit Rockenberg, and quickly the Jet Squelcher user was splatted. Purple ink colored the ground where he had disappeared, replacing the teal ink he was using.

Etce had been panting during Rockenberg's last moment. He stared at where his rival had disappeared. Quickly, his stunned exhaustion was replaced with happiness. "That's game," he said, body relaxing and voice slowly rising with excitement. He rubbed some splotches of teal ink off his cheek as he smiled and laughed airily. "I win, Mister Rockenberg! I _win_!"

Etce laughed some more, his voice still slightly weak from being tired. The Inkling enthusiastically circled in place a couple of times with excitement, then turned around and leaned against the pole at the center of the tower. He slid down into a sitting position, breathing heavy and mingled with chuckles of relief. He'd won against Rockenberg, and he was most certainly pleased with that outcome. As he swiftly took the lead, Judd's whistle blew out through the many speakers set up around Humpback Pump Track. Time was up. Etce had won the match.

"You must not be too pleased right about now," Etce continued to himself, still chuckling. His jacket and pants were dripping with teal ink, but he didn't bother to care. He was too happy to. Etce's chuckles evolved into another fit of soft laughter. "Victory is _mine_!"

Etce slid off of the tower, legs stiff. He stretched, reaching his arms outward over his head. The Inkling, Forge Splattershot Pro still in hand, made his way through the hill-like stage to the exit, smile never leaving his face. _Rockenberg will most certainly want to be my friend now that I've beaten him in a one-on-one_ , Etce thought jokingly, using the sleeve of his jacket to wipe off any more ink he may have missed on his cheek. _Maybe even more than a friend._ The Inkling, blushing slightly, scoffed at the thought. _I wish_ , he thought to himself, face warm. Although it hurt to know that any type of relationship like that with Rockenberg was near to impossible, nothing could dampen his spirits.

And those thoughts weren't going to stop him from hanging onto hope.

❣︎ ❣︎ ❣︎

Rockenberg reformed at his spawn point just as the sound of Judd's whistle filled his ears. He stared past the lumpy, hill-like layout of Humpback Pump Track to where the tower was. Rockenberg couldn't see it past a ledge, but he knew it was there. He also knew that it was where Etce was rejoicing in the victory he didn't deserve.

Rockenberg sighed in disappointment, anger and irritation stirring in his chest. He could almost taste the salt in the back of his throat. His Jet Squelcher rested against his side as he held it. _Damn._ Rockenberg stepped off his spawn point and began to march towards the exit of the stage. The last few seconds of the match replayed in his head, only making him more and more angry.

"I hate you so much, Etce," Rockenberg growled to himself. "With a _passion_." He shouldn't have lost. Etce had cracked his bar before, and when he tried to take him on, he was wrecked. Bitterness bubbled inside as Rockenberg thought of Etce's stupid smile, and how it could make him feel some strange, unexplained feeling of _relaxation_. The smile would be even _more_ stupid now that Etce had bragging rights.

Rockenberg exited Humpback Pump Track by pushing the door open and walking through. In the waiting lobby, there were a handful of Inklings who had their weapons out of their cases and ready to be used. Etce was looking up at the results of his and Rockenberg's one-on-one, which were being presented on a flat TV screen. His mint green-and-white jacket was splattered with teal ink and his weapon by his side. As much as he wanted to avoid him, Rockenberg was curious to see the results. So, he stood beside Etce and read over their scores. He tried his best to ignore the Inkling standing beside him.

"Hm, one more kill _and_ one more special than you." Rockenberg's shoulders tensed as Etce glanced over at him with a _tsk_ and a smug smile. "That's a _shame_ , Mister Rockenberg."

"Shut it," Rockenberg hissed, glaring in his direction with narrowed eyes. "I hate you _so_ much." His hand balled up into a fist. "I'm up for round two." The Inkling's irritation only grew when he noticed how amused Etce looked. The other was giving him a look that showed he wasn't taking him very seriously.

"Already?" Etce asked. "So soon after you got completely wrecked?" His amused expression broadened.

"It was _close_ ," Rockenberg said through clenched teeth. "If I had landed one more shot on you, then you would've been done for."

"But you didn't," Etce teased. Rockenberg opened his mouth to make a sharp retort, but Etce cut him off. "Besides, we can't have another match. These guys showed up and were wanting to do a private battle with us." The Inkling motioned with his free hand over to the four Inklings who were waiting and watching the two. A pair of them were murmuring to each other, and Rockenberg could only assume that they were discussing the results of his and Etce's fight. "That is, if you're up for it. I get it if you're no —"

"What mode is it?" Rockenberg was already growing tired of Etce rubbing his victory in, and it hadn't even been a few minutes since their one-on-one ended.

"They said we could decide," Etce responded. "I was thinking we could just go with good old turf. The match would only be like three minutes. You in?" The Inkling's eyes didn't leave Rockenberg's.

Rockenberg shrugged. "Yeah, sure," he grunted. "I could go for one." Etce nodded and walked over to the four waiting Inklings to tell them.

Rockenberg watched Etce, then looked over to the scoreboard. Just like he had said, Rockenberg had one less kill and used special than the other. The Inkling sighed heavily. "I hate you, Etce," Rockenberg muttered, mind flashing to his ridiculous smile. It was the feature that Rockenberg paid attention to most — the feature that he loathed most. "I hate you _so_ much."

❣︎ ❣︎ ❣︎

Another match at Humpback Pump Track was taking place. Rockenberg reformed at his team's spawn point, his ink color now orange. The battle's last minute was just starting, and the finale music played through the speakers around the stage. The battle was currently well-matched. Three Inklings being on either team helped even things out as well. While Skr was one of Rockenberg's teammates, his other one was Etce. Just after he had lost to him, Rockenberg was forced to _fight_ _with_ him.

Rockenberg submerged himself in ink and swam through it, leaped down a ledge and began to cover some dark purple on the ground with his team color. Around the corner in the distance, he could see the opposing team's Splatling user charging up.

"I see him..." Rockenberg mumbled to himself. Quickly, he pulled out a flask of Toxic Mist and threw it as far as he could. " _Stop._ " He watched as the thin flask smashed against the ground and broke open, releasing orange-hued, poisonous mist and enveloping the Splatling. He also saw Etce charging at him from behind, already aiming.

"You got him, Etce," Rockenberg said, eyes trained on his teammate and rival. As soon as the Splatling was taken out, Rockenberg added with a flat voice, "Thank you." _At least you can be somewhat useful_ , he thought. Rockenberg leaped onto the center of the track, and Etce did the same in squid form.

The remainder of the battle was quick. Rockenberg looked around wildly at the center, then stopped when he spotted a Splat Dualies user attempting to sneak into his base. Rockenberg didn't hesitate to shoot at him, and he felt sweet satisfaction when he got a clear shot. " _Stop it_ ," he growled. However, the Dualies quickly slipped away from Rockenberg and began to run.

" _And_ you're running..." Rockenberg muttered to himself. "I said you need to _stop_." The Inkling tried to shoot at him again, however the Dualies user again managed to escape. Slightly frustrated, Rockenberg threw a Toxic Mist and activated his missiles. He used his radar to search for the Inkling. However, the other was nowhere to be found.

"What..?" Rockenberg spun on his heels and stopped when he located both the Dualies and Splatling users on the other side of the stage. "How did he get over there?" Rockenberg shook his head and shot the missiles. As they launched towards the opposing players, the Inkling took a few paces forward to see them. Just as he did, Rockenberg saw the Splatling user jumping onto the center, weapon charged and aimed at him.

"Whoa!" Rockenberg was caught off guard. He attempted to shoot at the Splatling to defend himself, but he had missed. This gave the other player time to charge up his weapon, and he was about to shoot before a sudden shot of ink hit him in the side of the face. The Splatling user shouted with surprise and turned on who had hit him.

"Hey, hey, hey, back off!" Etce skidded to a halt next to Rockenberg, who was staring at him in surprise. Before he could say anything else, Judd's whistle blew through the speakers.

Without waiting for what else Etce had to say, the Splatling user mumbled a short "Good game," before walking away, rubbing the orange ink splatter off his cheek. He glanced back for a split second, eyebrows scrunched in suspicion. When he was at a fair distance, Rockenberg looked at Etce.

"I had that Splatling," he lied smoothly, eyes narrowed. "Why did you do that?"

Etce shrugged, putting his free hand in his pocket. "You didn't look like you had it," he replied, eyes trained calmly on the other. "I decided to help you out. He would've gotten you if he started shooting."

Rockenberg grunted. Clearly whatever smugness Etce had earlier was gone — or at least being pushed to the side. Even if he was glad that Etce wasn't bothering him about the stinging defeat anymore, the fact that he could so easily shove it down annoyed him much more.

"Well, I did," Rockenberg lied again, putting a hand on his hip. "I didn't need your help. But as pointless as it was..." His feet shifted. "...thanks. I guess. Don't get any ideas —"

Etce smiled. "No problem, my boi," he replied, not phased by Rockenberg's flat, awkward thank-you.

Rockenberg paused when the other spoke, feeling himself relax slightly. Quickly though, the Inkling shook his head, lowering his ears. As he did, Etce brushed past him and whispered quietly in his ear.

"I bet I got one more kill than you again."

Rockenberg instinctively jerked away from Etce while the other faked an innocent smile. The Inkling narrowed his eyes. "Oh yeah?" he asked, raising a brow. "Well I bet I got one more kill than _you_ this time." He sped past Etce and made his way to the exit. They were the only two left on the stage. "And we're having that rematch one day! I'm _not_ going to forget about it!" Rockenberg called over his shoulder. The Inkling heard Etce laugh as he followed.

"I know you won't!" he said.

"I'll be sure not to forget it either!"


	2. Chapter 2

After the second turf match at Humpback Pump Track, the four Inklings who had fought with Etce and Rockenberg asked if the two were wanting to join them and some others for a Rainmaker match at the Reef. Although Rockenberg — who was still heated after both of his losses at Humpback — agreed, Etce did not. The Inkling still joined them so he could watch, though.

The six all took a train after cleaning off any ink that had splotched their skin or clothes, and they had arrived at the Reef in a short amount of time. It was nearing the afternoon when they had started the match, with Rockenberg on the field using his Rapid Blaster and Etce watching from the sides with another Inkling who was part of the group.

Rockenberg had swam towards the Rainmaker at the center under the bridge. He leaped down a ledge and began to shoot at it, mind still making its way back to his and Etce's one-on-one and the battle following it. Both of those matches Rockenberg lost. It irritated the Inkling beyond any measure, but no matter how many times he attempted to shove the thoughts away for the sake of focusing, they would slowly resurface in his mind. Mostly his and Etce's solo Tower Control match.

In the corner of his eye, Rockenberg saw purple ink splash onto the ground, covering up the orange that was already there. "Who's that?" Rockenberg wondered to himself. The Inkling set down an Ink Mine under his feet and turned to face whoever was above him shooting. "Whoever's up there, I'm going to kill you because I'm really _not_ in a good mood." As he spoke, Rockenberg began to shoot at the unknown Inkling through the leaves of a tree that was in front of him. The opposing player leaped down from the ledge they were on, and Rockenberg swam around the corner of said ledge. He turned and began to shoot at his target before a sudden Splatterscope shot took him out. A sharp, burning pain seared through Rockenberg's body as he was silently splatted.

Rockenberg reformed at his spawn point, chest slightly burning where he had been hit. The Inkling assumed that Skr had taken him out as he was the only charger user in the current match. Rockenberg grunted as he rose, his Rapid Blaster also reforming in his grasp.

"Let's see..." Rockenberg began to form out a plan in his head as he stepped off his spawn point. "Now what I'm going to do..." The Inkling was close to submerging himself in ink when he suddenly felt the feeling of someone watching him from behind. Taking a second to see who it was, Rockenberg looked over his shoulder.

From the sidelines above the battle stage, Etce was leaning on the railing staring directly at Rockenberg. His hand propped his head up, which was tilted. Etce's eyes were half-open, as if he wasn't fully paying attention. When they had locked eyes, Etce quickly flashed a small, crooked grin before looking away, attempting to look casual as his ears reddened.

 _Why the hell is he staring at me like that?_ Rockenberg thought, feeling himself growing slightly embarrassed. The grin his rival had flashed made his body relax for a heartbeat. But, the Inkling shook his head and forced himself back to battle mode before submerging himself in ink as a squid. _No, focus_ , he told himself. _Why Etce was staring at you shouldn't throw you off. You have to win this._ But even as Rockenberg proceeded to get his head back into the game, he still wondered to himself as to why of all Inklings Etce chose to watch, it was him. He also wondered why he had felt... embarrassed by it.

 _He was probably just watching my moves so he could fight against them in our rematch_ , Rockenberg answered himself as he swam over the Reef's bridge. But why he had reacted the way he did, Rockenberg didn't have an answer. So, he shut the question down.

After the Rainmaker match ended with a loss for Rockenberg's team, all of the Inklings headed back to Deca Tower using the train. The ride was going smoothly, with Inklings hanging onto the ceiling handles or sitting down chatting with each other. Rockenberg was standing and holding a handle over his head, his Jet Squelcher case over one shoulder and his Rapid Blaster over the other. The Inkling stared through the window nearest to him, attempting to entertain himself with the view as the ride lasted. That was when he had felt someone watching him yet again. Rockenberg looked over to see who it was, only to spot Etce sitting and looking down at his phone.

"What?"

Etce glanced up at Rockenberg. "Hm?" he hummed, raising a brow.

"Why were you staring at me?" Rockenberg narrowed his eyes. "Now _and_ back during the match."

"I wasn't staring at you, not here nor at the Reef," Etce responded, phone still in hand. The two were close enough amongst the cabin to hear each other just fine. "I spaced out and it made me _look_ like I was staring at you earlier."

"Then why did you smile at me and look away the second I caught you?"

"I didn't want it to be awkward."

Although Rockenberg didn't entirely believe Etce, the Inkling accepted what he had been told and looked away from the other. His attention was turned back to the window. "Whatever," he mumbled.

While Rockenberg wasn't paying attention, Etce glanced up at him. A smile was growing on his face, hidden behind the screen of his squid-shaped phone.

❣︎ ❣︎ ❣︎

Yet another one-on-one was being held at Humpback Pump Track. Rockenberg reformed at his spawn point, ink color light blue. The Inkling grunted as he stood, growing frustrated with his opponent, Splatz. He was a fellow Jet Squelcher user. Rockenberg had been stuck between a rising ledge and his opponent's Tenta Missiles, and with Splatz shooting at him through it all, Rockenberg didn't last very long.

"That was the first death," Rockenberg murmured to himself. "It's okay. It is _okay_." The Inkling sighed as he left his spawn point. He could see the bright explosions from the Rainmaker not too far away. Splatz obviously had it and was attempting to push towards the Rainmaker's pedestal.

"He just needs to be stopped." Rockenberg leaped down from a ledge and began to shoot at Splatz. The Inkling, with the massive golden fish propped on his shoulder, was forced to back up after firing another explosive shot next to Rockenberg. _I already lost here against Etce. I'm not going to make that same mistake twice._

A while had passed since Etce and Rockenberg had their one-on-one match. Not a single day had gone by when Rockenberg _didn't_ reflect on his loss. A day hasn't gone by when he didn't think about Etce either. Perhaps it was because of how badly Rockenberg was wanting to have a rematch with him. Whenever his smiling, stupid face appeared in his head, Rockenberg wanted to do nothing more than beat it up.

What bothered Rockenberg the most about the entire scenario was how much Etce slithered into his mind. Of course Rockenberg thought about his loss in their match, but it seemed clear that _Etce_ was thought of much more than that. Even if Rockenberg didn't want to admit it out loud because of how weird it would sound, but he thought about Etce a lot. He never had a clear answer as to why. And now, during his current Rainmaker one-on-one, Etce was slowly surfacing yet again. It was as if Humpback Pump Track triggered Rockenberg's mind to bring up the Inkling.

Rockenberg took out Splatz after firing a set of Tenta Missiles, then proceeded to shoot the bubble-like barrier surrounding the Rainmaker. Once it bursted open, Rockenberg swiftly grabbed the Rainmaker.

"I need another weapon to use for Rainmaker," Rockenberg muttered as he rapid-fired multiple Rainmaker shots in Splatz's general direction. "But that'll have to be another day." When the Inkling spotted his opponent dodging the Rainmaker shots and advancing, he turned and ran, creating a trail of light blue ink with his weapon to swim through. "Go..! _Go_ —!" Rockenberg panicked when he felt shots from the other Jet Squelcher hit his back. The Inkling turned a small corner and walk up a ledge, charging up the Rainmaker to fire. "No..!" Splatz appeared around the corner, face hard with determination, and shot at Rockenberg again. The Inkling with the Rainmaker had fired an explosion, only to miss and be splatted by his opponent.

Rockenberg growled loudly in frustration before he disappeared once more. Rockenberg reformed once more at his spawn point, groaning as he stood and raced back to the fight. "I ca — I don't like fighting other Jet Squelchers," the Inkling mumbled to himself. "I need to _focus_ and stop thinking about... _him_." Rockenberg refused to say Etce's name out loud. The fact alone that he was thinking about him in the middle of a match was weird enough. Saying it out loud would only make things worse.

 _What is wrong with me?_ Rockenberg thought as the battle went on. _Why the hell do I keep thinking about Etce? Do I want to battle him again_ that _badly?_ Rockenberg shook his head and quickly fired a set of Tenta Missiles. He then circled his Rainmaker pedestal, currently taking Splatz on face-to-face. _Of course I do. Etce shouldn't have won that one-on-one. I'm better than him._ An image of Etce's smile back when he had helped Rockenberg against the Splatling floated into his head. His voice echoed. _No problem, my boi._ Rockenberg gritted his teeth as he splatted his opponent and advanced on the Rainmaker, already shooting at its barrier.

 _I hate that stupid smile. I hate it so much. When I battle Etce again, he's going to be begging for mercy. I'm not going to let that same outcome happen again._ Rockenberg's thoughts spilled out as he broke the Rainmaker barrier and grabbed the golden weapon. _He gets on my nerves. The way he makes me feel things I don't want to feel, how chill he always seems to be, that smile. I hate it all. Why does he bother me so much? He isn't even that ba —_ Rockenberg froze, cutting his thoughts short. He hadn't even realized how far he'd made it with the Rainmaker until he saw Splatz's pedestal in front of him. He could hear said Inkling's Jet Squelcher shooting at him. Before Rockenberg could recover and try to push any more, he was splatted.

The Inkling reformed at his spawn, shocked by what he had thought. Etce wasn't that bad. Was that what he was going to say? Rockenberg growled softly as he began to swim through his ink. _Of course Etce is that bad_ , Rockenberg thought, shoving away his feeling of uncertainty. _He irritates me. Not to mention that he cracked my bar. He deserves no mercy. The next time I see Etce and his stupid face, I'm challenging him. No more waiting around, wondering when we're going to fight. We're ending this, and I'm going to really show him how much tougher I am._

Rockenberg continued on with the match, fueled by his need to prove himself to Etce. He was eventually able to take out Splatz. The Inkling began to defend the Rainmaker as soon as his opponent was gone. Since he already had the lead, all Rockenberg needed to do was protect the Rainmaker and make sure that Splatz didn't get his hands on it before time was up. For a moment, the field was fairly calm. Rockenberg took this time to catch his breath and clear his head.

"Okay, focus." Rockenberg breathed in and out slowly through his mouth. "You have an idea on what you're going to do with Etce. You'll challenge him, wreck him, and then gain bragging rights. You'll have fun wiping that smile off his smug face." Rockenberg smiled slightly at the thought of Etce losing to him. He thought of how Etce wouldn't be able to rub in his victory from their first match. Rockenberg would come out on top. "That stupid, _cute_ smile will be _gone_ ," Rockenberg concluded arrogantly, not realizing what he had said, "and I won't feel bad about it one _bit_." It took a moment for Rockenberg's head to fully wrap around what had been said. The Inkling slowly came to realize his words, and his eyes widened in shock.

"Wait... _what_ did I just say?"

Before Rockenberg could say any more, he heard the sound of missiles over his head. The Inkling looked up, then shouted with surprise and dodged them as they came crashing down, splattering yellow ink all over the floor. Rockenberg looked around wildly and spotted Splatz bounding over to the Rainmaker and its barrier.

"Stop... _No_!" Rockenberg began to shoot at Splatz, who quickly turned on him and retaliated. However, because Rockenberg wasn't as focused as his opponent, he was the one who was splatted.

Once again, Rockenberg reformed. As he stood, he began to think about what he had said — what had slipped from his mouth. The Inkling was shocked, and his face slowly began to burn from embarrassment.

"What did I say?" Rockenberg shook his head, trying to focus again. "That was so sudden... No, don't think about that now. Not while the match is still —" Rockenberg was cut off when Judd's whistle sounded. When the Inkling looked up, he felt frustration bubbling inside upon seeing that Splatz had already carried the Rainmaker to the pedestal.

He had lost. _Again._

Rockenberg's throat rumbled as he growled in anger. His face still burned, and thoughts of Etce floating around in his mind topped it all off. The Inkling groaned loudly in anger before standing up and making his way to the exit.

"I shouldn't have lost that," Rockenberg mumbled. "Damn. I lost yet _again_." The Inkling thought once against about what he had said. Surely it was an accident. There was no way in hell that Rockenberg thought Etce's annoying smile was anywhere _near_ cute. What Rockenberg said was a mistake — an accident. He was too heated to think properly about anything but the match, so the word cute clearly was a slip-up.

 _I don't like Etce_ , Rockenberg told himself. _He's annoying. He's a rival and nothing more. He'll never be a friend or anything more than that. I'm not even gay to begin with._ As much as he told himself this over and over, doubt kept trickling in. Rockenberg ignored it and moved on. _I don't like Etce_ , he repeated in his mind. _I don't... like him..._

 _Then why the hell did you call his smile cute? Out of everything that could've been said accidentally, you said_ cute _._

Rockenberg pushed through the doors to the lobby where Splatz was. The Inkling looked tired, but proud of himself. He greeted Rockenberg with a friendly "Good game." The addressed Inkling acknowledged him with a nod before looking up at the scoreboard. He had one less kill and special used than Splatz.

_Damn you, Etce._


	3. Chapter 3

Night had fallen, and quite some time ago. Rockenberg's house was quiet and dark, shadows scattered on the hardwood floors. A soft yellow ceiling light lit up the dining table underneath it, where Rockenberg sat with an empty, used cup next to his folded arms. The Inkling's jacket and cap were taken off and tossed onto the couch in his living room, leaving Rockenberg in a red short-sleeved shirt. His eyebrows were scrunched together in thought, and although he was tired, he couldn't seem to sleep.

"Cute..." Rockenberg mumbled, his shoulders tensing with frustration. "Why the hell... did I say cute? Of all things." It was a small, petty mistake to get worked up over, but Rockenberg couldn't shake it off his conscious. Even after the Rainmaker match with Splatz, the fact that Rockenberg had called Etce's dumb smile _cute_ followed him like a ghost for the rest of the day. He couldn't forget it, and it was bothering him.

"Etce's smile isn't anywhere near cute. It's aggravating to look at." Rockenberg had told himself this over and over, and the fact that the smallest flame of doubt flickered inside of him angered the Inkling. There was no way that he could find anything about Etce attractive — or even _bearable_ for that matter. It made no sense, it was stupid, and...

"It's _gay_."

Rockenberg had never imagined himself to be gay or even bisexual. He had always been interested in strictly girls. Rockenberg didn't know where these strange feelings for Etce were coming from. It was as if they had appeared from out of the blue. Which, they _totally_ did. Rockenberg never truly reflected on how he felt about his rival other than bitter disliking. So to have these feelings slowly surface... it was so random. Yet, no matter how much Rockenberg forced them back, they would reappear and continue nagging at him. Where did they come from — and _why_?

Etce appeared in Rockenberg's mind again. As always, it was of him smiling or just being himself: chill and laidback. Rockenberg sighed sharply and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to erase those thoughts. "What's gotten into you?" the Inkling grunted to himself. "You're being ridiculous. You and Etce are _rivals_. Nothing more. That's how it will always be."

Rockenberg pushed his chair back and stood up. He stretched, again pushing his feelings for Etce away as he always did. Rockenberg tried to ignore them as they snuck back to the front of his mind. He knew he had to tackle these weird emotions head-on rather than forcing them away. But Rockenberg didn't want to face them. They were too confusing.

"Cute was a slip-up," Rockenberg told himself for the umpteenth time, rubbing his eyes and groaning. "A mistake. That's all. It doesn't mean anything. He isn't... _cute_." The Inkling ignored the same image appearing in his head yet again. He ignored the fact that he didn't fully believe what Etce had told him back on the train. Etce wouldn't be staring at him on purpose, right? What the Inkling had said about him spacing out surely had to be the truth. It was the only explanation that Rockenberg was willing to believe. Anything else was just... too weird.

"You don't like Etce." Rockenberg sighed and walked over to the light switch. It was late. He needed to get some sleep. "What the hell is wrong with you? You can't like him! You're straight!"

Rockenberg's shoulders tensed again. "...At least you're supposed to be." He flicked the lights off without another word, swallowing himself in pitch darkness.

❣︎ ❣︎ ❣︎

Etce leaned against the frame of his bed, legs crossed as he sat on the floor and cleaned off his closed Tenta Brella. Pastel yellow light glowing from his nightstand lamp lit his room up, contrasting the inky black sky outside his window. Etce wasn't very tired — at least he wasn't tired enough to go to sleep. Nights like these where he neglected his need to rest were common to the point where they were borderline unhealthy.

"There we go..." Etce lifted his cleaning rag from the folds of the closed Tenta Brella cover, and satisfaction warmed his chest when he saw no more orange ink stained it. After examining the massive weapon one final time, Etce reached over and slid its case closer to him. Carefully, the Inkling put the Tenta Brella inside the mold, then closed it and pushed it away so that the black case sat on a floor a few feet away from him. "Finally." Etce sighed and pressed his head against the side of his mattress. "I got that thing cleaned off. That thing takes _forever_ to clean." His eyes were half-open as they gazed at the wall in front of him. Etce started to feel slightly drowsy, but it still wasn't enough for him to want to sleep. The Inkling glanced at the digital clock on his nightstand. It was pushing towards 12:30.

Even though it had been a while ago, Etce hadn't forgotten about his and Rockenberg's one-on-one. That entire day was still replaying in his head. It wasn't to the point where it was distracting, but Etce thought about it more often than he should've been. More specifically, Etce was thinking about _Rockenberg_ more than he should've been. Etce wasn't sure when he had started to like his rival, but it was certainly a little bit before the one-on-one went down. Despite his aggression and temper, Etce liked Rockenberg. He enjoyed how he could have a good time despite their rivalry, and how their personalities were as different as they were. Even with their differing personalities, Etce felt as if they didn't get in the way between them.

Etce wasn't sure if he was fully gay or bisexual, but even if he was bisexual, he didn't think about any girls. Sure, they were cute, but the only Inkling Etce really thought about was a boy. A cute, hotheaded boy who mainly used the Jet Squelcher and thought of Etce as his arch rival.

Back at the Reef and even on the train, Etce _had_ been watching Rockenberg. To avoid the other from suspecting anything though, Etce lied and claimed that he was spacing out the first time and wasn't even watching him the second. The Inkling was surprised and a little grateful that Rockenberg believed him. Etce didn't want to have to explain himself to the other. He enjoyed watching — no, _admiring_ — Rockenberg from afar. Etce wasn't sure why he had enjoyed it so much, but he honestly did. Perhaps it was because he liked watching how Rockenberg reacted to certain situations, like how he would sometimes grow defensive or heated. They were either amusing or cute... or even both.

Etce hadn't realized that he was blushing. The Inkling felt his cheek with his hand, and it was revealed to be warm. A smile spread on Etce's face, and he softly chuckled to himself as he closed his eyes. _Whatever relationship with Rockenberg that I'm thinking of is pretty much impossible_ , Etce thought to himself. _I know that... But that doesn't stop me from really liking him. He acts cool — or at least tries to — and is actually pretty strong. No doubt is he going to want to rematch me._ Etce sighed softly and chuckled again. _I'll be sure to give him all I got because that's what he deserves. I may not be able to tell Rockenberg that I like him, but since that's the case, I'll be sure to be the best damn rival he's ever had._

_Perhaps we can be friends in the future. But anything more than friends would certainly please me._

With these thoughts circling in his head, Etce began to doze off. The Inkling crawled clumsily onto his bed, slowly turning off the lamp as he went. Etce collapsed on top of the sheets, a smile still on his reddened face. After some time, he finally fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The skies were blue and clear over the narrow, maze-like paths of Port Mackerel. The sun's rays touched the concrete ground of the stage, making the dark surface glitter. Rockenberg swam through the lines of green ink he'd put down using his recently-bought Custom Jet Squelcher towards the center of the stage, where the zone was placed. He was currently in a Splat Zones match against an Octobrush user named Katmizi. The match had only just begun, so Rockenberg had yet to experience how skilled his opponent potentially was.

"Ugh, the _Octobrush_ ," Rockenberg grunted to himself as he resurfaced momentarily to make his ink path longer. "That is the worst weapon.. I hate the Octobrush so much." Rockenberg proceeded to swim over to a crate and climb onto it after splattering its surface with his ink. Once on top, the Inkling kept an eye out for Katmizi, all the while covering the outlined zone in order to take control of it. It wasn't long before he did.

It was only the night before when Rockenberg was contemplating his feelings for Etce. The Inkling still, as what had become usual over the past few days, had them on his conscious. Rockenberg didn't want to come to terms with the fact that he was possibly not 100% straight, so the Inkling was determined to keep his feelings bottled up. Rockenberg was just grateful that he hadn't seen Etce very often after their one-on-one. The sight of him wouldn't be much of a help to his confusing emotions. Rockenberg wasn't denying the fact that he felt _something_ for Etce, but anything more than just someone he could see as some sort of friend was something he was denying. The Inkling had imagined himself with Etce in a relationship once — but _just_ that one time. Rockenberg swallowed down the tiniest feeling of longing that his messed-up mind had and replaced it with disgust. Disgust towards the fact that he had thought about it in the first place, and disgust towards how he had _wanted_ something like that for a heartbeat. No way in hell was that happening.

Rockenberg swam around a corner and took the zone. He had attempted to splat Katmizi moments ago, however the Inkling had escaped him and disappeared. Rockenberg decided to take advantage of her absence by swiping the zone so he could start off with a decent lead. As he did so, the Inkling spotted Katmizi accidentally reveal where she was hiding in a patch of purple ink.

"I'd seen that!" Rockenberg exclaimed as he began to shoot at Katmizi. In a hurried panic, she swam towards a fully-grown purple sponge block against one of the massive crates that made up the many walls in the stage. Rockenberg had shot at her, but he missed. _I'd seen that and I missed every single shot!_ the Inkling thought, seething in frustration when Katmizi disappeared into the block. He shrunk it down to half its original size by shooting at it, then proceeded to take the zone again. Just as Rockenberg took the zone, Katmizi emerged from the sponge block and threw an Autobomb at him, then leaped behind it to hide. The small robotic bomb began to make its way over to Rockenberg.

"Ugh, those stupid chicken things," the Inkling grumbled as he swam closer to the Autobomb, only to quickly back away when it exploded. He then threw a Burst Bomb in Katmizi's direction and started to shoot at her. She leaped out from behind her hiding spot, ascending into the air wearing an Inkjet.

" _No!_ " Rockenberg's eyes widened as he dodged a massive shot. "She has an Inkjet..! _Sit!_ " When the Inkling dodged another shot, he started to shoot at his opponent. "Sit... _down_ —!" Before Rockenberg could land a clean shot on Katmizi, the Octobrush user splatted him using another large shot. Purple ink splattered all around where Rockenberg had been taken out.

Rockenberg reformed, sighing heavily. "Okay... I'll take that," he said softly to himself as he began to swim through the trails he had created before. _I was too aggressive — I was way too aggressive. I should've ran away instead of trying to fight back._ As he continued to think, Rockenberg swam back to the zone where Katmizi was waiting to fight him.

The match went on, with Katmizi taking the lead and both her and Rockenberg being splatted one time each. After some time, the Octobrush user had taken Rockenberg by surprise by sneaking up on him using her Ninja Squid ability. When he had been taken out, she swiftly took the zone back. While Rockenberg still had 69 points remaining, she had 12. However, Katmizi had a large penalty, so Rockenberg still had a chance to catch up.

Rockenberg reformed at his spawn point, still dumbfounded that he didn't notice the girl's Ninja Squid ability before. He was about to turn into a squid when he heard a familiar voice speak from behind him.

"Why hello, Mister Rockenberg."

Rockenberg spun around to see Etce standing there, smiling at him with his hands in the pockets of his jacket. Rockenberg felt his heart rate speed up a little bit, and he hated the way it felt. Especially since it was caused by _Etce_. "Etce!? What're you doing here?" Rockenberg growled, clutching his Custom Jet Squelcher with a more firm grip. "You aren't allowed in here when there's a match going on! Are you stupid? Oh wait, you _are_ , actually."

Etce didn't seem affected by Rockenberg's comments. He only shrugged. "I just figured I'd stop by and watch your match," he explained. "Judd let me in because there's only two of you, but he gave me a firm warning not to interfere. You're not allowed to attack me either."

Rockenberg gritted his teeth. "That's one of the stupidest things Judd's ever do —"

"Yeah yeah," Etce cut him off, the same smile reappearing on his face. "You should just get back to your match Rockenberg, otherwise that Octobrush girl's gonna beat ya."

As much as Rockenberg hated to admit it, he knew that Etce was right. The Inkling turned back to his ink path, but took a moment to glance at Etce. "Get out of here," he snarled. "I don't get what gives you the idea that anyone wants you over here." Rockenberg ignored the own hurt he felt by saying those words to Etce. The Inkling wasn't going to give away his true emotions to the other. Without saying another word, Rockenberg submerged himself in ink and swam away.

Meanwhile, a smiling Etce watched him go.

❣︎ ❣︎ ❣︎

"Good game."

Katmizi and Rockenberg shook hands as they stood in the lobby outside Port Mackerel. Although it was extremely close, Rockenberg had come out on top and beat the Octobrush user. Despite her defeat, Katmizi seemed relatively okay with the outcome. On the contrary, she looked like she'd had a good time.

"Yeah," Rockenberg replied shortly. "You too." The Inkling was feeling somewhat hyped that he had won against Katmizi. It was dangerously close, and the fact that he had ended up being the winner gave him an energetic boost. For a moment, Rockenberg glanced at the TV screen inside the lobby room where the scores were being presented. His eyes flickered over Katmizi's Splat Zones rank. _There is no way she's a B+_ , he thought.

Katmizi pulled out her phone as Etce walked over to her and Rockenberg. He stretched his arms upward. "That match was way too close for comfort," the Inkling said. "It's so unfortunate how I wasn't there to watch the whole thing." Etce glanced at Rockenberg with the same small smile on his face.

Rockenberg scowled. "You shouldn't have been here at all," he said, gripping his weapon more tightly. "How did you know I was here anyways?"

"The boards at Deca Tower," Etce replied. "They show you what stages are being used and by whom. I saw you fighting here and figured that I'd drop by before going to do some ranked battles." The Inkling winked at Rockenberg. "Are you glad I did?" he asked in a teasing voice.

Rockenberg felt his cheeks warm up from blush, and he hoped that it wasn't noticeable. _Why the hell did Etce wink?_ the Inkling wondered to himself. _What a weirdo._ _It was probably just to mess with me._ Although an obvious answer to the question was floating in front of his face, Rockenberg batted it away. "I'm _this_ close to punching you," he threatened Etce, who laughed and flinched away when Rockenberg lifted a fist.

Katmizi looked up from her phone. "Oh hey," she said, catching both of the Inklings' attention. "My friend Genna was going to come here so we could do a quick Tower Control match. But since there would be four of us when she comes, would you guys want to do a two-on-two? Genna and I could be one team."

Rockenberg was surprised by the sudden question. A Tower Control match? It seemed so out of nowhere. If he did accept and Katmizi would be on the same team as her friend, that would mean that Rockenberg would have to team up with _Etce_. The Inkling wasn't sure how to feel about that. Even though Etce was his rival, Rockenberg didn't exactly mind being teamed up with him. However, the Inkling wasn't about to reveal that.

"I don't know," Rockenberg said, shrugging. "That would mean I'd have work with _him_." The Inkling casted a narrow-eyed look at Etce. "Besides, how long would we have to wait for Genna?"

"Not very long," Katmizi replied. "But if you're not up for it, then I could just tell her and we could go our Tower Control match. I just figured since you're both here, we could give it a shot."

"I'm up for it," Etce spoke up. "The ranked mode is Tower Control right now, so it oughta be some good practice for me. I brought my weapon anyways."

Rockenberg thought for a moment. If he accepted, then he'd have to work with Etce. The Inkling was definitely up for a Tower Control round, but now he wasn't too sure now that Etce was going to be playing too. Rockenberg was sure that Etce was going to be... distracting. With his new, recent feelings still stirring in his chest, Rockenberg knew that would be the case, no matter how awkward it sounded to him. But Rockenberg couldn't just deny the challenge...

"Alright, I'll join too," Rockenberg said at last. "I don't have anything else better to do anyways." He looked away from Etce's general direction, ears lowered slightly. "You better be a decent teammate, Etce."

"I'll be sure to meet your expectations, Mister Rockenberg," Etce snickered.

❣︎ ❣︎ ❣︎

Another match was taking place at Port Mackerel soon after Katmizi's friend had arrived. Rockenberg and Etce were using their main weapons, while Katmizi was using her Octobrush and Genna was using a Roller. The tower stood in the middle of the stage, untouched and free of teal or pink ink.

"I see you got that new Custom Jet," Etce commented before the match had begun. "It has those Burst Bombs doesn't it?"

Rockenberg grunted in reply and nodded. "So when we have our rematch, I'm going to _destroy_ you," he said, glancing at his rival and teammate.

"We'll have to see about that when it comes around," Etce responded, smiling. When he had smiled, Rockenberg gripped his weapon and looked away, feeling his face heat up again. _Thank cod it isn't too noticeable to Etce_ , Rockenberg thought. _It's so annoying how I'm just..._ being _this way. Get a hold of yourself, Rock —_

Rockenberg's thoughts were cut off when Judd's whistle blew. He shook his head and immediately began to make a path alongside Etce to the tower at the center of the stage. Rockenberg was quick to climb onto the tower when he was close enough, however he quickly leaped off and threw a Burst Bomb as he went when he saw Genna preparing to throw a vertical flick. As she attempted to take the tower and Rockenberg splatted her, Etce took Katmizi on himself. Because of his longer range, he was able to overpower the Octobrush and win against her.

Rockenberg continued to sneak glances at Etce as he climbed onto the tower. Etce didn't seem to notice as he advanced past the tower, ready to defend it. As he did such, Rockenberg prepared his special by covering the ground far ahead of him and Etce with teal ink. _Why do I like... No, why does Etce just make me feel the way I do when I'm around him?_ Rockenberg thought, keeping an eye out for Genna or Katmizi. _We've known each other for a while, and there are times when I can actually bear him. But that shouldn't make me like him... I can handle a lot of Inklings. Some I can even see as friends. Etce isn't one of them. He's annoying..._ Rockenberg heaved a sigh. _I don't get it. It's really getting to me._ Because neither of their enemies were seeming to come out of hiding, Rockenberg pulled out his new special: a Sting Ray. The Inkling began to shoot the massive beam, trying to flush out or splat either of his opponents. Etce had seemed to disappear for a moment, only to reappear next to the tower with his special ready. Rockenberg grunted, remembering how annoying Etce's Bubble Blower special was.

By using his Sting Ray, Rockenberg was able to take out Genna. The Roller user had been hiding somewhere farther along the Tower Control's route. However, he wasn't able to splat Katmizi. The Octobrush user, thanks to her Ninja Squid ability, had vanished as soon as Rockenberg was done using his special. Both him and Etce kept an eye out for her as the tower moved along, Rockenberg still on it and Etce walking next to it.

"This match is going quicker than I'd expected," Etce commented as the tower reached the first checkpoint. "That isn't really a bad thing. I'm glad it is."

Rockenberg shrugged and continued to look for either the Octobrush or the Roller on the opposing team. He began to shoot in the direction of their spawn point so that it would be more difficult for them to sneak around. After passing the first checkpoint, Genna had attempted to jump Rockenberg while he was on the tower by using the elevated ground next to it. Although Rockenberg had been surprised and was forced to jump off the tower for a moment, him and Etce succeeded in taking Genna out. However, Rockenberg was forced to use his Sting Ray yet again in order to push her out of hiding after she'd tried to escape. Him and Etce had regained control of the tower swiftly. Once again, it continued lazily along its path.

"Man, this is getting too easy," Etce said, now behind the tower rather than in front of it. "I think we'll be able to get this done easily."

Rockenberg shrugged, not looking at Etce. He was about to think about the other Inkling when he heard a sudden cry of surprise, followed by Etce shooting his weapon. Rockenberg spun around to see that his teammate had been caught off guard by a surprise attack from Katmizi. She was about to splat Etce.

"Hey! _Back off!_ " Rockenberg instinctively pulled out one of his Burst Bombs and threw it at Katmizi. The Octobrush user, because she had already been hurt by Etce, was splatted immediately upon impact. When she had disappeared, both Etce panted and stared at the spot where she had once been. He rubbed his cheek to clean it of pink ink.

"Geez, I had no idea she was there," he said. "Darn Ninja Squid." The Inkling looked up at Rockenberg. "Thanks for that..!" He smiled gratefully.

Rockenberg lowered his ears, feeling himself grow defensive. "It was nothing, really," he grunted. "If you were splatted then I would have to go against both her and the Roller. You don't have to thank me. I would've done it for any teammate." Rockenberg turned away, folding his arms.

Etce snickered behind the Inkling. "Okay, okay," he said. "You don't need to get all worked up —"

"I'm not!"

"It sure looks like it."

Rockenberg refused to look at Etce. He didn't want to look at that face with the ridiculous smile. He didn't want to see it... It would only remind him of the feelings he was trying to ignore.

"...Shut up. I'm not."

❣︎ ❣︎ ❣︎

Sure enough, Etce and Rockenberg had won the Tower Control match against their opponents. The two girls had thanked them for playing against them before they had left Port Mackerel. Etce was still looking forward to doing ranked, so he was going to leave as well. Because of how easy the match was to win, Rockenberg felt as if he had a good time. He won in a Splat Zones battle, and it was quickly followed up with a Tower Control win. How could he not have had a good time?

Katmizi and Genna had left some time ago, leaving Etce and Rockenberg alone. Both of them — mostly Etce — were splotched with some pink ink from their opponents. Rockenberg rubbed some of the color off his neck as Etce stowed away his Forge Splattershot Pro in its black case and swung it over his shoulder using the strap attached to it. The Inkling looked back at Rockenberg and flashed a teasing smile.

"Thanks for letting me break into your private battle," he said.

"No one let you," Rockenberg grunted. "You just... _came._ But our Tower Control match wasn't too bad, I guess." The Inkling avoided Etce's eyes for a moment as he spoke. His Custom Jet Squelcher was in its case and over his shoulder.

"Well thanks for not kicking me out," Etce replied with a chuckle. "Although you _did_ tell me to go at first. We ended up having a nice time." The Inklings' eyes met, and their gazes lingered for a while. That is, until Rockenberg forced himself to look away.

Both Etce and Rockenberg walked outside the lobby and stood at the small train station outside Port Mackerel. Rockenberg stood next to his rival, shifting his feet. Since the Inkling was wanting to head back home, he and Etce were going to take different trains. It wasn't long before said Inkling's train rolled up into the station. Its automatic doors slid open.

"Welp, I guess I gotta get on," Etce said, looking over at Rockenberg. Rockenberg looked at him in return, only to quickly look away and lower his ears. "See ya later." Etce gripped the strap of his weapon's case and began to walk towards his train.

Rockenberg watched Etce leave, a strange feeling stirring in the pit of his stomach. It felt... _wrong_  to watch Etce leave. Sure, Rockenberg had seen it multiple times, but this time around... he just didn't want to see it happen so soon.

"Etce, wait."

Etce stopped in his tracks and looked over his shoulder. "Hm?" he hummed, tilting his head.

Rockenberg hesitated for a moment. He had stopped Etce, yet he had no idea what he was going to say to him. The Inkling attempted to think of something to say just so calling for Etce to wait wouldn't be a small waste of time. The longer it took Rockenberg, the warmer his cheeks became. "...I want to do that rematch," Rockenberg said at last, eyes meeting Etce's. "We're going to plan it because I'm tired of waiting around for when it'll happen."

Etce stared at Rockenberg for a moment. Then, a smile spread across his face. "Okay then, Mister Rockenberg," he said, chuckling. "We can set a date for it. Just let me know when." One final time, Etce said goodbye and stepped onto the train. The automatic doors slid shut, and the machine was soon speeding out of the station. Rockenberg watched Etce go, feeling a wave of longing. He realized then and there that he _really_ didn't want to see Etce leave.

Perhaps his feelings for Etce weren't as random or out of nowhere as he first believed. Maybe really did like him after all.


	5. Chapter 5

Etce sat on the bench outside Deca Tower, leaning against the glass with his weapon case lying next to him. Judd and Lil Judd were both asleep next to the Inkling, their purrs in sync as Lil Judd rose and fell gently on the larger cat's stomach. The sunset in the distance caused the sky above to bleed into a soft orange color. Puffy, cream-colored clouds drifted by lazily, and Inkopolis Square was settling down. There wasn't as much activity as there usually was going on during the day.

Etce held a Sub Saver Berry drink in his hand. One of his feet were resting on the bench, and the Inkling's chin was laying on his knee. Etce's eyes were half-open, and he was quietly thinking about the past events that had taken place earlier that day at Port Mackerel with Rockenberg.

When Etce had seen Rockenberg's name under Port Mackerel, the Inkling was looking forward to seeing him. It had been quite some time since Etce had hung out with Rockenberg, so he was glad to have spent some time with the other — even if Rockenberg acted as if he didn't enjoy himself. Despite his behavior, Etce could see right through his rival.

Etce knew that Rockenberg truly didn't mind having him there at Port Mackerel. At least, that's what he believed the truth was. When the Inkling had made the scathing comment about how no one wanted him there, Etce could see hurt flashing in Rockenberg's eyes, as if he regretted what his own words. When Rockenberg had saved Etce from Katmizi's ambush attack, the way he grew defensive was really cute. Etce could tell by Rockenberg's flustered reaction that he genuinely wanted to help him, but he just didn't want to express it.

Even at the train station, Etce could see confused longing in Rockenberg's expression when he had pulled the reminder of their rematch out of the back of his head. It was as if Rockenberg didn't want Etce to leave. He didn't blame him; he didn't really want to go either. If Rockenberg had asked Etce to stay longer, the Inkling would've done it without a second thought. However, Etce knew that Rockenberg would never give in and ask a question like that. No matter how much Etce wanted him to, it wasn't going to happen.

Etce enjoyed smiling at and teasing Rockenberg. He enjoyed watching the Inkling squirm and tell him to knock it off. Etce had noticed how Rockenberg was acting strange around him during the Port Mackerel match. He was sure that Rockenberg wasn't aware, but Etce could feel the other sneaking glances at him during the first half of the match. And the way Rockenberg grew defensive when Etce thanked him for protecting him... Etce found it adorable. But the way Rockenberg was acting surely couldn't have been out of love... right? The Inkling saw Etce as his annoying rival and nothing more. Still, Etce was willing to hang onto hope, as always.

Etce smiled to himself. He was tired from doing multiple ranked battles, eventually switching over to Clam Blitz when the mode updated from Tower Control. But the Inkling still made time to think about Rockenberg. Etce liked him a lot, and he was willing to believe that there was the slimmest chances of Rockenberg feeling the same way. Although he once thought of it as impossible, seeing the way Rockenberg acted at Port Mackerel lit up up a tiny light of hope in his heart.

Suddenly, Etce felt his phone buzzing in his jacket pocket. Curious, the Inkling lifted his head and used his free hand to pull his squid-shaped phone out of his pocket to check the message he'd received. Surprisingly enough, Etce had gotten a text from none other than Rockenberg. When the Inkling opened the message, he saw that it was having to do with their one-on-one rematch.

Tower Control, noon at Humpback tomorrow. Sound good?

Etce's thumb hovered over the keyboard as he read Rockenberg's text. Another Tower Control match at the same place. Surely Rockenberg had chosen that on purpose so the rematch would seem like a true one. What surprised Etce the most about the whole message was how Rockenberg was asking Etce if he was okay with the chosen time and place. It didn't seem like something Rockenberg would usually do. But then again, Etce wouldn't know. He and Rockenberg rarely texted one another unless it was for a private battle or something related to the sort. They had only exchanged phone numbers to begin with for that exact reason.

Still, Etce softly smiled again. His thumb flew over the keyboard on his phone screen.

Sure Mr Rockenberg. I'll see ya there ;)

Etce closed his phone and set it back down under his propped leg. The electronic buzzed seconds later, but Etce just assumed that it would be a text from Rockenberg that would say something along the lines of, "I'm going to wreck you." The Inkling took a sip from his drink and sighed, resting his chin on his leg once again. Etce was looking forward to his and Rockenberg's rematch. Surely his rival — and love interest — would be much tougher than last round now that he had the Custom Jet Squelcher. Etce knew that Rockenberg was so-badly wanting the weapon as soon as it came out because of its Burst Bombs. The Inkling would have to be more careful when fighting Rockenberg this time around.

Even if Etce lost, he was looking forward to just hanging out with Rockenberg. The Inkling found their battles exhilarating, and he enjoyed every second of them. However, Etce would be lying if he didn't grow at least slightly frustrated when fighting Rockenberg. Still, the Inkling enjoyed playing with his rival. It was fun to watch Rockenberg's expressions and battle style... they were one of the many things Etce found attractive about Rockenberg.

Etce snickered softly into his sleeve and sighed contently. Tomorrow would be the day of their fateful rematch. The Inkling was looking forward to it. He was excited to see Rockenberg again. He was excited to see his defensive side, his cool personality, his expressions... Etce smiled softly and blushed, pressing his warm cheek against his knee.

"You better be ready, Mister Rockenberg," Etce said to himself.

"Because I'm ready for round two."


	6. Chapter 6

Etce sat on the bench outside Deca Tower, leaning against the glass with his weapon case lying next to him. Judd and Lil Judd were both asleep next to the Inkling, their purrs in sync as Lil Judd rose and fell gently on the larger cat's stomach. The sunset in the distance caused the sky above to bleed into a soft orange color. Puffy, cream-colored clouds drifted by lazily, and Inkopolis Square was settling down. There wasn't as much activity as there usually was going on during the day.

Etce held a Sub Saver Berry drink in his hand. One of his feet were resting on the bench, and the Inkling's chin was laying on his knee. Etce's eyes were half-open, and he was quietly thinking about the past events that had taken place earlier that day at Port Mackerel with Rockenberg.

When Etce had seen Rockenberg's name under Port Mackerel, the Inkling was looking forward to seeing him. It had been quite some time since Etce had hung out with Rockenberg, so he was glad to have spent some time with the other — even if Rockenberg acted as if he didn't enjoy himself. Despite his behavior, Etce could see right through his rival.

Etce knew that Rockenberg truly didn't mind having him there at Port Mackerel. At least, that's what he believed the truth was. When the Inkling had made the scathing comment about how no one wanted him there, Etce could see hurt flashing in Rockenberg's eyes, as if he regretted what his own words. When Rockenberg had saved Etce from Katmizi's ambush attack, the way he grew defensive was really cute. Etce could tell by Rockenberg's flustered reaction that he genuinely wanted to help him, but he just didn't want to express it.

Even at the train station, Etce could see confused longing in Rockenberg's expression when he had pulled the reminder of their rematch out of the back of his head. It was as if Rockenberg didn't want Etce to leave. He didn't blame him; he didn't really want to go either. If Rockenberg had asked Etce to stay longer, the Inkling would've done it without a second thought. However, Etce knew that Rockenberg would never give in and ask a question like that. No matter how much Etce wanted him to, it wasn't going to happen.

Etce enjoyed smiling at and teasing Rockenberg. He enjoyed watching the Inkling squirm and tell him to knock it off. Etce had noticed how Rockenberg was acting strange around him during the Port Mackerel match. He was sure that Rockenberg wasn't aware, but Etce could feel the other sneaking glances at him during the first half of the match. And the way Rockenberg grew defensive when Etce thanked him for protecting him... Etce found it adorable. But the way Rockenberg was acting surely couldn't have been out of love... right? The Inkling saw Etce as his annoying rival and nothing more. Still, Etce was willing to hang onto hope, as always.

Etce smiled to himself. He was tired from doing multiple ranked battles, eventually switching over to Clam Blitz when the mode updated from Tower Control. But the Inkling still made time to think about Rockenberg. Etce liked him a lot, and he was willing to believe that there was the slimmest chances of Rockenberg feeling the same way. Although he once thought of it as impossible, seeing the way Rockenberg acted at Port Mackerel lit up up a tiny light of hope in his heart.

Suddenly, Etce felt his phone buzzing in his jacket pocket. Curious, the Inkling lifted his head and used his free hand to pull his squid-shaped phone out of his pocket to check the message he'd received. Surprisingly enough, Etce had gotten a text from none other than Rockenberg. When the Inkling opened the message, he saw that it was having to do with their one-on-one rematch.

Tower Control, noon at Humpback tomorrow. Sound good?

Etce's thumb hovered over the keyboard as he read Rockenberg's text. Another Tower Control match at the same place. Surely Rockenberg had chosen that on purpose so the rematch would seem like a true one. What surprised Etce the most about the whole message was how Rockenberg was asking Etce if he was okay with the chosen time and place. It didn't seem like something Rockenberg would usually do. But then again, Etce wouldn't know. He and Rockenberg rarely texted one another unless it was for a private battle or something related to the sort. They had only exchanged phone numbers to begin with for that exact reason.

Still, Etce softly smiled again. His thumb flew over the keyboard on his phone screen.

Sure Mr Rockenberg. I'll see ya there ;)

Etce closed his phone and set it back down under his propped leg. The electronic buzzed seconds later, but Etce just assumed that it would be a text from Rockenberg that would say something along the lines of, "I'm going to wreck you." The Inkling took a sip from his drink and sighed, resting his chin on his leg once again. Etce was looking forward to his and Rockenberg's rematch. Surely his rival — and love interest — would be much tougher than last round now that he had the Custom Jet Squelcher. Etce knew that Rockenberg was so-badly wanting the weapon as soon as it came out because of its Burst Bombs. The Inkling would have to be more careful when fighting Rockenberg this time around.

Even if Etce lost, he was looking forward to just hanging out with Rockenberg. The Inkling found their battles exhilarating, and he enjoyed every second of them. However, Etce would be lying if he didn't grow at least slightly frustrated when fighting Rockenberg. Still, the Inkling enjoyed playing with his rival. It was fun to watch Rockenberg's expressions and battle style... they were one of the many things Etce found attractive about Rockenberg.

Etce snickered softly into his sleeve and sighed contently. Tomorrow would be the day of their fateful rematch. The Inkling was looking forward to it. He was excited to see Rockenberg again. He was excited to see his defensive side, his cool personality, his expressions... Etce smiled softly and blushed, pressing his warm cheek against his knee.

"You better be ready, Mister Rockenberg," Etce said to himself.

"Because I'm ready for round two."


	7. Chapter 7

Judd's whistle blew through the speakers set up all around Humpback Pump Track, echoing through the air shortly following. Rockenberg's Sting Ray special vanished, leaving the Inkling with only his Custom Jet Squelcher. Rockenberg was panting where he stood on the tower, pride and joy swelling in his chest. He breathlessly chuckled, relief flooding his entire body. Slowly, Rockenberg stopped chuckling.

"Finally," the Inkling said to himself. "I needed that... That felt good."

Rockenberg had won his rematch against Etce. The match was the exact same mode at the exact same stage as the first time around. Rockenberg was looking forward to fighting Etce, and his hype only expanded when the Inkling had sent his rival the request via text. When Etce had accepted, Rockenberg planned out how he was going to come out on top this time.

Rockenberg's plan was to be less aggressive. During their first match, the Inkling was so invested in getting the tower and fighting his rival head-on that he'd forgotten that his weapon was a long range one. Rockenberg needed to focus on the objective and keep his distance the best he could while still making progress. In the end, the plan had worked successfully.

"Judgment day has arrived," Rockenberg said to himself smugly as he leaped off the tower, "and I came out on top. As I should." As the Inkling's feet hit the ground of Humpback, he looked up to see Etce approaching. The Inkling's clothes were free of any orange ink splatters, and although defeat shone in his eyes, there was a small smile on his face.

"Heh, a powerful opponent," Etce commented, putting a hand on his hip after stopping in front of Rockenberg. "You finally won, my boi."

Rockenberg smirked. "You must not be too please right now," he said, copying what Etce would've said to him if he'd won. Which, he nearly did. Rockenberg only managed to take the tower when his rival was at 7.

Etce chuckled. "Let's not get too full of ourselves, Mister Rockenberg," the Inkling teased. "We're even now — one-to-one."

Rockenberg rolled his eyes, smirk never faltering. "You're just saying that because you don't want to accept your loss, Etce," he said. "This rematch was done only to prove how better I am than you."

Etce sighed relaxingly. "Yeah, yeah," he said. "Mister Rockenberg is tougher than me, I suppose. And this match proved it." Again, defeat flashed on the Inkling's expression, but it was cleared up. To Rockenberg, Etce almost looked happy for him.

Rockenberg was slightly confused and stared at the back of Etce's head as the Inkling brushed past him and headed for the exit of Humpback Pump Track. Surely Etce would be more disappointed than this. Why was he acting so... pleased? Was he happy that Rockenberg won? Of course, the Inkling could see the defeated expression in Etce's eyes, but that was it. Etce seemed keen on not physically or verbally expressing his sadness. Why, Rockenberg didn't know.

Both of the Inklings entered the lobby and looked over their scores. While Etce had gotten three splats and four used specials, Rockenberg got two more of each. This made the Inkling even more smug about his victory, and he looked over at Etce with a smirk on his face. However, Etce's smile still remained on his face. This made Rockenberg's smirk fade, and it was replaced with more confusion. What the hell is wrong with him?

Etce glanced over and realized that Rockenberg was studying his face. The Inkling's smile softened. "What?" he asked lightly.

Rockenberg blinked multiple times and looked away, feeling slightly embarrassed that Etce had noticed him staring. Even if it wasn't for the sake of admiration, Rockenberg was still embarrassed. "Nothing..." he replied. "You just seem to low-key chill about losing to me. I was expecting a different... reaction." Rockenberg looked back at Etce, meeting his eyes.

Etce shrugged. "You're strong, Rockenberg," he said nonchalantly. "Especially back when we still hung out at the plaza. You were good with that Burst Bomb Jet Squelcher. I had a feeling you were gonna win this one. Although I am rather sad about losin', I don't mind at the same time." The Inkling put his hand in his jacket pocket.

Rockenberg blinked in surprise. "Okay, complimenting me is not something I was expecting from you," the Inkling said, voice giving away his emotion. "What the heck is up with you?"

"Oh, nothing, Mister Rockenberg." Etce's tone lightened. "Nothing at all." When he had spoken, there was a light singsong tone laced into his voice. Etce turned and packed his Forge Splattershot Pro into its black case, which was sitting on a couch against the wall opposite of the scoreboard. Rockenberg continued to stare at him. Etce's voice when it was light and airy made Rockenberg shift, and his cheeks heated up. His voice was... cute. Rockenberg inwardly winced when he thought that. Only a few days ago, Rockenberg would've shouted at or scolded himself for thinking such a thing. But now, Rockenberg felt rather comfortable with saying it. Etce's voice was pretty cute... Rockenberg winced again.

"Well, that was fun — albeit a bit frustrating with those bombs of yours," Etce said as he swung his weapon case over his shoulder. The Inkling looked at Rockenberg as he held his case's strap. "Although you won Mister Rockenberg, I'm still not someone to underestimate."

Rockenberg folded his arms. "Whatever," he said with a small smirk. "I'm still stronger than you."

"Oh, I know you are," Etce said. He winked. "I knoww you are."

Rockenberg was caught off guard by Etce's sudden comment. The Inkling's cheeks flared even hotter, and his eyes widened. "Wh-what the hell?" he spluttered. "What was that for?"

"What are you talking about?" Etce asked, blinking innocently. He smiled again, and Rockenberg swore he could see a light red on his cheeks. "I was just saying that I know you're really tough, Rockenberg." The Inkling approached the other. "So, good game." Etce stick out a hand for a handshake.

Rockenberg stared at his rival's hand, then hesitantly took it. They shook, then pulled away. Etce gazed at Rockenberg before bidding him farewell and leaving the lobby.

Rockenberg watched Etce go, then proceeded to put his Custom Jet Squelcher in its case, which was also on the couch next to where Etce's case once was. The Inkling closed his case and stared down at it, ears lowered and burning hotly. He thought about what Etce had said, and it confused him quite a bit.

No... That's just how Etce is. Rockenberg shook his head and put his case's strap over his shoulder. He's weird and was just messing with me. The Inkling left the lobby, feeling the same sense of longing that he'd felt at the train station yesterday tugging at his chest.

Even if he's weird... I want to hang out with him some more. H-he can't know that, of course. But... I still want to... Rockenberg sighed, again put in a state of confusion by his own emotions. When he stopped in front of the train station, he saw that Etce was already gone. Rockenberg sighed, wishing that his rival was there.

The Inkling wanted to push sudden thought that flew into his mind away, but it nagged at him otherwise.

...How can I feel this way about Etce when he's just my rival? Is he... even my rival anymore?


	8. Chapter 8

Rockenberg formed at his spawn point, an N-Zap '85 in hand and a gray sweatshirt being worn. The artificial lights over Humpback Pump Track lit the stage up, revealing the easily-distinguishable zone outlined at the center. Next to Rockenberg, Etce appeared from the spawn point as well. He wore a pair of pilot goggles and a blue sailor suit. He was carrying a Tenta Brella — which was a weapon Etce had been using fairly more than usual recently.

Rockenberg glanced at the other Inkling for a heartbeat before looking away, cheeks warming up slightly. But rather than scolding himself internally for his chest fluttering and his heartbeat chastening, Rockenberg allowed it to happen. If anything, he relished in the feeling.

It had been some time after Rockenberg and Etce's rematch. After the rematch had gone down, Rockenberg had finally come to terms with himself, although a small part of him still didn't want to. The Inkling's feelings for Etce were indisputable now. They were real, and Rockenberg couldn't run away from them anymore. The Inkling really did like — no, love — Etce.

Of course, Etce wasn't aware of Rockenberg's feelings yet. However, Rockenberg had a small, slight sense that Etce shared the same feelings for him. The Inkling had seen the way Etce had acted towards him after their one-on-one rematch, and those actions led Rockenberg to believe that perhaps his sort-of rival liked him back. But surely it could've also been just Etce being... Etce. Rockenberg wasn't sure.

Although Rockenberg wasn't showing it, the Inkling was enjoying the time he was spending with Etce. They had been doing League matches for some time now, and both of them had been acting very comfortable with each other. It was as if their rivalry was slowly dissolving into a decent friendship. Neither Etce nor Rockenberg attempted to stop it from happening either. It was as if they were more than willing to leave their former, supposed hatred towards one another behind in exchange for a friendship.

But at this point, Rockenberg was hoping for something more. There was still a small part of him that was fighting against his love for Etce, but it was being drowned out by Rockenberg's much louder emotions. He loved Etce. He loved how he smiled and teased him. Even if Rockenberg wouldn't ever want to express these emotions, they were very well there and they were real.

"You ready to win this thing, Rockenberg?" Etce asked, looking over at the their Inkling with excitement sparking in his eyes. "Let's push past this losing streak and get a good win in."

Rockenberg shrugged. "Yeah, let's," he replied. "You better actually play your part as a Tenta Brella this time though."

Etce snickered. "Oh, I sure will Mister Rockenberg," the Inkling said, smile never leaving his face. "I sure will." Just as he had finished his sentence, the match begun. Rockenberg and Etce's teammates bounded off of the spawn point, and the two Inklings followed close behind.

Due to the opposing team having one less player, the match was going exceptionally well for Etce and Rockenberg, albeit the two were splatted multiple times by the three remaining opponents. Etce and Rockenberg had unconsciously stayed near each other for some portions of the match, however neither of them seemed to notice. That, or they simply didn't mind.

At one point in the match, Rockenberg and Etce had attempted to make a push together to keep the opposing team back in their territory. The Inklings met each other after taking different routes into the enemy's side of the stage, and they had tried to stop the incoming, orange-colored opponents from trying to take the zone. However, they both failed and were splatted in the process.

After being taken out, Etce and Rockenberg both reformed at their spawn point. Etce had lingered near the point to wait for Rockenberg, and the Inkling helped Rockenberg up when he had reformed. Rockenberg, without thinking, took Etce's outstretched hand and hauled himself to his feet. But before Rockenberg could thank Etce, the Inkling realized what had been done. Thus, he looked away with a reddened face.

"You didn't have to do that, you know..." Rockenberg grumbled, still holding his gray N-Zap.

"Well, I felt like I wanted to," Etce replied, smiling at Rockenberg's reaction to his aid. "Anyways, I'm going to go and super jump to one of the Krak-On Beacons I put down —"

"Why do you keep saying Krak-On Beacon?" Rockenberg suddenly asked as Etce was about to turn into a squid. "It's called the —"

"No no, I meant Squid Beacon," Etce said, correcting himself while chuckling at his own mistake. The Inkling quickly turned and jumped away before Rockenberg could comment more on it. Said Inkling was watching Etce leap away, a small chuckle leaving his mouth.

"That idiot," he said to himself with the same small smile on his face as he returned to the battle by using Etce's other Squid Beacon he had set down.

❣︎ ❣︎ ❣︎

"Well, that sucked!" Etce said while chuckling. He held the his Tenta Brella case's strap as it was hanging over his shoulder. "We got completely wrecked by those other dudes." The Inkling and Rockenberg was standing outside the train station just outside Inkopolis Square. The sky was a soft orange color, with only half the sun visible as it sunk past the city's skyline.

"Yeah... it sucked," Rockenberg added, looking steadily at Etce. "But it wasn't all that bad." The Inkling reflected on his and Etce's losing streak that had gone on for far too long during their Splat Zone matches. "...Scratch that. They were that bad."

Etce laughed, covering his mouth with the back of his hand. The laugh was contagious, but Rockenberg had stopped himself before he could accidentally let out a chuckle. Instead, he watched Etce laugh, enjoying the way the Inkling looked as he did so. Before Rockenberg could be caught staring, he glanced away momentarily, only to look back at Etce when he stopped laughing.

"In all seriousness, I had a good time, even though we did horrible," Etce continued, smiling. "You're a not-so has teammate, Rockenberg."

"You're not so bad yourself," Rockenberg said, only to stop himself a second too late. A surprised look appeared on Etce's face as Rockenberg's cheeks flared. The Inkling looked away and added forcefully, "I-I guess. You were useful, at least."

Etce's surprised look relaxed, and he chuckled. "At least I was 'useful' to you," the Inkling teased. "Anyways, I'm gonna head out. We should do League again some time! Maybe we won't be so bad then." Despite his words, Etce was saying them lightly with a smile still lingering on his face. Then, the Inkling said goodbye before beginning to leave.

Rockenberg felt the longing feeling from before fill his chest when he watched Etce begin to walk away. The Inkling didn't want him to go. Rockenberg didn't want to see Etce leave. At least, he didn't want the other to leave without him speaking up.

"Etce, wait."

Etce stopped and turned around. The Inkling raised a brow mischievously as he walked back over to Rockenberg. "What is it?" he asked. "This sure is familiar, isn't it?" Etce had added the second part teasingly.

Rockenberg could feel his shoulders stiffen. His heartbeat quickened, and his cheeks warmed up more than they already had been. The Inkling could feel a sense of nervousness tug at his stomach. However, Rockenberg immediately forced the feeling away. No, the Inkling thought. Stop being nervous. You're Rockenberg! You're not supposed to be nervous. Just... say what's been on your mind. It's about time.

Rockenberg took a deep breath. "I've been needing to... to tell you something," he began, avoiding Etce's curious gaze. After scolding himself mentally, Rockenberg forced his eyes to meet the other's.

"Hm?" Etce hummed, tipping his head to the side.

Rockenberg stared at Etce for what felt like years. He could felt his heart hammering against his chest. Rockenberg could either confess what he had been feeling, or he could tell Etce never mind and to forget that he ever said anything. The Inkling weighed his options, but it only took him less than a moment to make his choice. Rockenberg was not going to chicken out on this. He needed to tell Etce.

"I've been... Damn, how do I put this..." Rockenberg heaved a sigh. "I've been feeling... weird recently. Not really weird. More like... different... around you. I guess..." The Inkling lowered his burning ears and avoided Etce's eyes. "You seem much more tolerable, and you're not as annoying as you usually are. I feel like... Forget it. Look, I like you Etce. And I know that sounds completely ridiculous, but..." Rockenberg trailed off and huffed. "Wh-whatever. I just wanted to get that out. D-don't think about it too much. It's n-not that I'm actually expecting you to feel the same way or anything."

The Inkling folded his arms, his face hotter than burning coals. He'd done it. He had let out his bottled-up feelings to Etce — his now-former rival. Rockenberg couldn't call him that anymore. Etce was now more than that. He was a friend... and maybe even something more.

Rockenberg still avoided Etce's eyes. After a moment of silence, the Inkling dared himself to look over at the other. Etce was shocked, his face and ears reddened. Rockenberg immediately felt regret stabbing him in the chest. Why did he think that confessing was a good idea? What did he expect out of it — a positive response? Rockenberg shifted his feet, feeling shame.

"D-don't get any weird ideas," Rockenberg mumbled. "I still don't like you..."

Suddenly, the Inkling was cut off when Etce lunged at him, pulling him into a hug. Rockenberg could hear Etce beginning to laugh softly as he rested his head against Rockenberg's neck. The feeling of Etce hugging him was almost surreal. Rockenberg's weapon case slid off his shoulder and clattered onto the ground, but the Inkling didn't pick it up.

"Etce! What're you —?"

"I love you too, Rockenberg."

Rockenberg was stunned into silence by Etce's words. He liked him back? Rockenberg shouldn't have been as surprised as he was, but damn was he surprised. After all of the speculation that had raced through his head since after the one-on-one, it was confirmed. Etce — Rockenberg's rival and unexpected love interest — had the same feelings for him. A warm feeling replaced the shame and regret in Rockenberg's chest. He no longer regretted what he had said.

Rockenberg tried to think of a stinging comeback or something to say to shut Etce down, but he couldn't. He couldn't think clearly at all. The fuzzy feeling in his head prevented him from really thinking of anything to say. It also allowed him to hug Etce back. The two stood there in silence, hugging each other as the sun slipped behind the skyline of the city. The sky slowly faded to purple up above.

"Don't... don't get any weird ideas, Etce," Rockenberg mumbled, still holding the other. "I still... I still don't like you."

Etce's chuckle was heard next to Rockenberg's ear. "Trust me," he said smoothly.

"I won't."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! This wraps up my first AO3-published fan fiction! I apologize if any of the chapters seemed rushed or contain any grammatical errors. I just hope that everyone who reads the story will enjoy it! It worked pretty hard on it.
> 
> I’d like to thank Rekuola for motivating me to write the story! I honestly wouldn’t have even written this in the first place if it weren’t for them. So thank you!
> 
> Anyways, that’s all from me! Criticism on my writing is always welcome! Comments in general are very well appreciated!


End file.
